Life of the Mockingjay: A Series of Poems
by Kristy LeeKl
Summary: This is a set of poems that illustrate the life of Katniss Everdeen throughout the trilogy. The poems are in different styles so that you can see what different types look like.
1. To the Unresponsive Mom

**A/N A dramatic monologue is a poem where one person talks and the person that the speaker is talking to's answers are not recorded.**

 **To the Unresponsive Mom**

Mom, can you hear me?!

You sit alone while we starve, can't you see?!

Don't just sit there! Say something!

After Dad died, so did you,

But you are still alive,

And we still need you.

I will hunt and I will cook,

I will use the little money we have to look

As though you still feed us.

All I ask is that you speak

And not let Prim see you weak.

Don't let the Capitol see you can't care

And throw Prim and me into a home, love bare.

How can you expect me to trust you?

If I leave, you're all Prim has!

After Dad died, so did you,

But you are still alive

 _and we still need you_.

Don't just sit there! Say something!

 **A/N Please read and review. There will be more poems on the way. I have ten ready, but I can come up with more if you say so!**


	2. Peeta's Pity

**A/N This is a haiku. A haiku is a three line poem that follows this pattern: 5 syllables, 7 syllables, 5 syllables**

 **Peeta's Pity**

I starved in the rain.

The baker's boy pitied me,

And threw me some bread.

* * *

 **A/N I will post another tomorrow.**


	3. Tracker Jacker Sting

**A/N This is a limerick. A limerick is a set of five lines with lines 1, 2, and 5 rhyming and then lines 3 and 4 rhyming. Lines 3 and 4 are usually shorter than the others. The topic is usually humorous.**

 **Tracker Jacker Sting**

When you get a tracker jacker sting,

The experience is an interesting thing:

All the hums and bubbles

Can be a bit of trouble,

But for days you are left sleeping.

 **A/N The next one will be up tomorrow. Enjoy! Please read and review!**


	4. Friend Against Friend

**A/N This is a Rime Royal (yes that is how you spell it). A rime royal has seven lines per stanza. It follows the rhyme scheme ababbcc. You can have as many stanzas as you like.**

 **Friend Against Friend**

When he announced that two tributes may win,

I ran off searching for my District's boy

Because to not to is a great sin.

For all of my care, 'tis a wondrous joy,

Something the Capitol cannot destroy.

Then he changed the rules back to stricter

When he said there is only one victor.

Shall I kill dear Peeta or shall I not?

He is already willing just to die.

I can kill him by arrow in one shot.

The Capitol is all the reason why!

I suddenly reasoned with a soft sigh.

Out of my pocket I pulled the nightlock;

This act of rebellion caused much shock.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! There will be another tomorrow. Please read and review!**


	5. Dear Rue

**A/N This is actually supposed to come before Friend Against Friend chronologically. However, this also works during the Victory Tour in District 11.**

 **This is a eulogy. A e** **ulogy is generally written to or about someone who has passed away.**

 **Dear Rue**

Sprawled upon the ground

Is the mockingjay before me.

I thought for once I found

An innocent tribute like me.

No, more innocent would be

Young Prim, for whom I did volunteer.

There was none to volunteer for you.

Oh little Rue so dear,

To my promise I'll keep true:

To take over the role of mockingjay

and win, for Prim and for you.

 **A/N I am currently at the halfway point of my pre-written poems. If you want me to write more than ten total, please let me know through review or PM.**


	6. You Were Friends

**A/N I'm sorry you guys. I meant to post this one yesterday. To make up for it, I'm posting two today.**

 **This is a free verse in iambic pentameter. Free verse doesn't have to have end rhymes. Iambic refers to two consecutive syllables in which voice infliction goes up and down, emphasizing every other syllable. Pentameter refers to having five iambics per line, like in a sonnet (more on that later). Apostrophes and accent symbols can change the number of syllables in that word.**

 **You were friends**

I climbèd a tree and what do I see?

All blood and gore by the shore with those that

Lived to fight the others. And you were friends.

Together in fame, you all won the Game.

You've known each other longer than I lived

And you gave that up without a second thought.

To kill to survive is the way to play.

Yet united we stood the other night,

Together in fame, we all play again.

I climb back down and tell what I have found.

What could have I expected anyway?

We are no less guilty than those down there.

Together in fame, we all play the Game.

 **A/N As always, please read and review!**


	7. Remember Who the Enemy Is

**A/N This is a monometer. A monometer has one iambic per line, aka, two syllables.**

 **Remember Who the Enemy Is**

So weak…

As I

Crash through

The trees

After

His shriek.

'Nother

Tribute

To seek

To kill.

The fault?

Not mine.

To fight

No more,

'Cept one:

The Cap.

Who keeps

The score?

Who makes

Us kill?

Tributes?

No blame

In core.

This shot

Shall be

Disgrace

For Them.

Goodbye,

Peeta.

 **A/N Please read and review!**


	8. Ode to the Old Country

**Warning: This poem may be a little political. I do not mean to stir up trouble, but I think most, if not all, of us can agree that what we have now is comparatively better than Panem.**

 **A/N This is an ode. Odes are serious lyric poems, dignified by its theme, its occasion, or the person to whom it is addressed. This particular ode is written in Terza Rima, which is a three-stanza form with the rhyme scheme aba, bcb, cdc, ...**

 **Ode to the Old Country**

I would say Ode to Panem

But this is a disgrace

Not for me, but for them.

We have become a race

In which killing is king.

Our origins need retrace

To the old country of no fighting;

A place where most can eat well

And the President is of our liking.

It wasn't perfect, that's easy to tell.

But all people had a voice

And all could safely dwell.

So if I had a choice,

Between Panem and then,

I would choose then, and rejoice.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait. This poem series is almost done, unless you readers have any requests. Please read and review.**


End file.
